124680-new-player-impressions-and-feedback
Content ---- Now you should have stopped there, Its always nice to see new feedback, i'm sure the devs do keep 'some" track of them. But talking about something you haven't experienced yourself doesn't really help anyone. Do enjoy your stay and be sure to tell your friends! Welcome to Nexus :D | |} ---- What review are you talking about? And are you saying that you can finish raids here with random ppl? | |} ---- ---- Multiple PUG raids go into GA every week, going as far as convergence AFAIK. | |} ---- That's good to hear :) | |} ---- I disagree, if the in-game perception of something is coloring his view of the game then it is important to recognize that. It was why he mentioned it, as other games (FFXIV, ect) do not require raids for the top tier of rewards. While at lower level, hearing that the only way to get "the good gear" is to do raids that he already knows he wont be able to is a huge turn-off for him. That is critical feedback, as his whole march to endgame will leave that looming over him, and who knows how many others. Why get invested when they know they have no chance of doing the "real endgame" when they could just play FFXIV instead? If it affects him strongly enough to mention, it's critical to pay attention. | |} ---- Because FFXIV is a tab target mmo without double jump, dash or sprint (Not to mention it's set in a 25 year old, extremely tired Japanese universe) | |} ---- And it's great that it doesn't appeal to you. FFXIV 1.0 had a worse reputation than WS does now. Despite that, FFXIV 2.0 is one of the few MMOs in history to gain subs after launch/outside of expansions. Whatever FFXIV is, it's more attractive than WS. It would only benefit WS to identify what people like about FFXIV, dislike about WS, and see if making a similar change would compromise the identity of WS. If not, then we have nothing to loose by making said change. | |} ---- Well, the premise is somewhat flawed, as you can get pretty good gear, gear good enough to blow through all solo and 5-man content, without raiding now. We're also at the point where the first raid instance is "on farm" by lots of guilds who are willing to take a few PUGs along. We also have more-or-less pure PUG raids that get pretty far into GA often in a single day. If you get lucky or work for it you can quite possibly get a PUG raid that clears GA in 2 days. | |} ---- Issue is not quality of gear but rather will i have enough content to keep me playing over long periods of time if i cant access raids as they are right now. Raids are intended to be long-term progression something you work on for months until next raid drops. Dungeons are not long-term progression as you dont need to do them for months to get all the gear u need. | |} ---- Hydal talked about getting gear through raids, and how in FFXIV you don't need to raid or good gear, so I adddressed that. I answered your point about not getting into raids due to time limits by pointing out that GA is run frequently by guilds taking PUGs along and even pure PUG raids. The raids are hard, but manageable for a competent player. | |} ---- ---- Obviously, this depends on the player. I am what some would describe as a hard-core casual. I play alot, at least 3 hours a day, usually more. But I don't have time to raid regularly. I've managed to sweet talk the husband into taking over kid duty for a few hours a week for me to get in a raid with my guild, but even that isn't an every-week thing. So Raiding is by and large not my end-game. It's something I do when I can, and my guild is nice enough to take me when I'm able (thanks guys, you rock!). So for me, there's obviously plenty to do outside of raids to keep me entertained. I don't even do housing, which people swear is a total time-sink (it just doesn't interest me at all except for being functional). I do my weekly quests each week. I check out what the daily quests are for Shiphands, PVP and dungeons and decide if I'll do them. I craft across multiple characters. I PVP. If you go in thinking "Raids are the only end-game progression" you'll be disappointed in this game. If you go in thinking "There's tons to do outside of raids" then you'll find tons to do. | |} ---- I'm also a returning player, but I remember when I unsubbed back in summer 2014...I was in grimwault or whatever that strain area is with my level 46 warrior. I have seen how ppl left the game...i have read all about the hard raids and the frustrating attunement and that vet dungeons could not be pugged....All of that info suddenly got to me!..and i stopped playing in that instant!..unsubbed and uninstalled wildstar. I went back to WOW/GW2/APB... I had not experienced ANY of the things that got me to quit! (except i saw other ppl left) But just the fear that soon i'm at max level..soon I will meet that wall of frustration..THAT made me quit! What brought me back? A month ago I started to read about wildstar again..and I read that carabinos was catering to the paying crowd..the casuals...THAT made me come back :) PS: I'm now currently level 47 with my SPellslinger...and TBO..that "fear" has started to creep up on me once again..but this time I will make it!..Its strange how perception can have such a big impact on myself and others. And just to compare....In wow I NEVER had that fear!! Just as food for though to the PR department of carbine;) | |} ---- Wildstar is much, much easier than at launch. It's still the hardest MMO out there, but your success rate at completing a dungeon through the dungeon finder is probably 90%+ with vet adventures and shiphands being almost 100%. The game gets incredibly fun at 50 with so much to do. Don't be afraid of it. | |} ---- Good to hear:) Cause I love the nature of pugs:) Its something calming with playing with ppl that you dont know....you dont have to talk unless you wipe ALOT...you dont expect anything from them and they from you... other than that you do your best to complete the e.g. dungeon you are in. The best Pugs are the pugs where you all only say "Hi" at start and "BB cya" at the end and no wipes:) | |} ---- ---- I think it's important to point out that while the item level of the gear you can get outside of Coil (with the exception of weapon drops off final turns) is the same as gear in Coil, the itemization is different. So yes, you can get full i120 (I think that's what it is? Augh I can't remember) without raiding, but some of your pieces aren't going to be as well itemized. A BiS list for any given job generally includes token gear as well as gear from Coil. I think it's a good compromise. | |} ---- In vet dungeons, "no wipes" only comes through everyone knowing what to do, and having decent to good gear. Don't expect to watch a youtube video, walk into a Wildstar dungeon and rock the place. You will have a bad time. Derp a little bit and if your gear or your group isn't good, you will wipe on trash packs. | |} ---- It's really well done, as the core stats are tied to item level, so at worst it's a side grade. Stuff like getting extra mana or crit instead of accuracy or spell speed. So those who really want to min-max might go for each piece, but in reality "BiS" has a good deal of variance based on prefrence. I'd say >60% of (raider) BLMs agree that SpellSpeed is the best 2ndary stat (even over det), but there are quite a lot who don't agree and raid just fine. So you really can't be itemized poorly with gear, as the one stat that is required, Accuracy, can be pumped up with non-gear means. I have not once even heard of a group being discriminatory because someone had only/mostly the non-coil gear. Oh, and i120 is the mid-tier, while i130 is the current top :P | |} ---- You have 12 characters!? I forgot to mention i dont make alts ever! | |} ---- LOL! Well, I have 6 I play regularly (mostly for crafting) and 6 I hardly touch. my 6 Dominion are 50, my 6 Exiles are all 10 (tho I am working on them slowly when I can). | |} ---- This is actually one of the things that made me try Wildstar in the first place. I am tired of easy MMORPGs where you can complete dungeon while watching tv. Dungeons are supposed to test your limits! | |} ---- Well you can't watch TV unless you somehow know exactly where mobs will put their telegraphs... As a returning player myself I can say that it is still much faster more dynamic than other MMOs. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Posts like this make me so happy. :3 STL was also my first WS instance experience and it was amazing. Definitely does right by the game. | |} ---- I think your impression on Wildstar is largely dependent on how your first STL group goes. If it goes amazing well you see the potential of this game and will be hooked. If it goes amazingly bad, you may never log on again | |} ---- It was far from perfect! Sure we managed to finish it but it took a lot of effort and i was literally sitting on nails all the time but god i was so happy while playing trough it i just cant hide my excitement! Cant wait to hit lvl 50! | |} ---- ----